


son petit bijou

by robiland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Strap-Ons, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robiland/pseuds/robiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Amélie's grumpy old cat will let them, Amélie and Lena decide to try out a few new things in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	son petit bijou

**Author's Note:**

> just like my first overwatch fic here (little potato feat. wedding night zarmei fluff), this is part of an embarassingly extensive modern au that i've been shitposting about on my twitter account (@llesbianisme)
> 
> i also headcanon amélie (and widowmaker at that) as being from côte d’ivoire, located in west africa (and right beside my country of origin), so if for whatever reason me headcanoning her as a black woman upsets you, i invite you to close this tab and examine why you're upset. je vous remercie par avance :')
> 
> also we're jumping right into the smut so buckle ur seatbelt tbh

Amélie's nails dug into Lena's shoulder, the fingers on her other hand keeping Lena close by grasping her wild brown hair. Lena kept focused, planting kisses on Amélie's neck and the spot just under her ear, despite Amélie's mildly painful grip, keeping up the steady thrusting of her fingers inside of Amélie. Here, steady was equal to hard, but not too hard, and fast, scissoring her fingers apart here and there. The technique was odd and Lena's wrist was starting to cramp but, according to Amélie's always beautiful body language, she wouldn't have to keep it up much longer.

 

"Putain, Lena, I'm close," Amélie let her head fall back onto the pillow as she arched her back. " _Fuck._ "

 

"Holy shit, finally," Lena mumbled against Amélie's neck, knowing full well Amélie would call her out on it later, but not caring very much. She slightly repositioned her hand to press her thumb against Amélie's clit and listened to her cry out in response. "There you go, love, there you go..."

 

Things were going well, and Lena even managed to give Amélie's lips a small kiss or two, up until Amélie let out a gasp in particular that made Lena freeze in place. Amélie looked down past Lena, and, panicked, Lena rose and blurted out, "Did I scratch you?"

 

"Something just touched my leg," Amélie breathed. Still in her near-orgasm daze, she pushed herself up onto her elbows to look at the leg in question. When she grinned and let out a laugh, Lena frowned in confusion before Amélie explained, "Bijou."

 

"What?"

 

"Bijou's on the bed." Amélie threw her head back and laughed again. "My cat just walked in on us."

 

Amélie tilted her chin towards the end of the bed, where her pet cat - an old, mean-faced, mop of white fur and a spot of deep brown around his mouth and eyes - sauntered around like he owned the place. Bijou made a show of stepping directly on the backs of Lena's calves where she knelt between Amélie's legs to get to his human, tucking himself under Amélie's hand, apparently unbothered by the fact that her and Lena were busy.

 

Lena grimaced bitterly and watched Amélie coo in French to the Persian cat, to the tune of 'Vous voulez d'attention, amour _?'_ "Shouldn't he be napping, or something? Whatever it is that cats do?"

 

"Soyez gentille, Lena. You can have your fingers back - I'm going to refill his water bowl. Hopefully, that will keep _notre petit monsieur_ occupied." Amélie pushed Lena off her and swept gracefully off the bed into a standing position, scooping Bijou up into her arms and holding him up to her face so she could kiss his mean little face and, not for the first time since Amélie had adopted the cat, Lena was jealous of an animal.

 

"I'll have you know, I resent that little bastard." Lena pointed accusingly at the cat with slick fingers, then briefly ran them between her lips to clean them off. "You were really close."

 

"Mm, then poor little Lena with her weak hands would finally get to take a break," Amélie airily said, more to Bijou than to Lena herself. Honestly, Lena deserved the sly dig for complaining about how long it could take Amélie to climax. Amélie's coy grin countered Lena's pout, and she lifted Bijou slightly to put his face next to hers, cooing, "How could you be mad at these faces, hmm, chérie?"

 

Admittedly, she couldn't - there was something strangely adorable about her super hot, naked girlfriend posing innocently with her smug bastard of a pet cat. Amélie didn't have to know that, though. Lena shifted to sit on the edge of the bed and kicked her legs impatiently, complaining, "The water can wait. Lemme make you cum, Amy."

 

"I'd rather he not start scratching up my doors because he's thirsty," Amélie reasoned. She bent down to kiss Lena's pouted lips. "I'll only be a second, ma belle."

 

"Only a second? Promise?"

 

Amélie was already on her way out of the bedroom as she answered, "Maybe two."

 

Lena frowned. She rolled back onto the bed to reach for her phone, stretch out a bit. Lúcio could be a paranoid roommate at times, especially since he'd been watching _Catfish: The TV Show_ too much for his own good, so Lena made sure to check in whenever she decided to spend the night at her girlfriend's place.

 

 _amy's douchebag cat walked in on us,_ Lena decided to text. _not too mad abt it bc my hand feels like itll fall off._

 

Unsurprisingly, Lúcio very shortly texted back, the entire message consisting of a tiny icon that depicted a cat laughing hard enough that it was crying. Lúcio, that little shit. He was allowed, though, given that he'd been Lena's wingman for ages, especially once she had spotted the lovely Amélie Lacroix when she took Hana to her very first lesbian bar.

 

Lena knew little about Amélie from the small talk at the bar that night, but it was enough to get her hooked. Amélie cited her upbringing in Côte D'ivoire as the source of her accent and the beautiful deep brown colour of her skin; she was bisexual, but men hadn't been her cup of tea recently; she was a first decanate Aquarius; she liked girls with freckles and beautiful smiles. It took quite a bit of flirting, expensive dinner dates, and nights spent switching between watching Netflix and fucking, but Lena was dating the pretty French girl from the bar.

 

Bijou still wasn't used to the dating arrangements, despite the few months that they'd been in place. The little bastard just didn't like Lena. Lena was more of a dog person, herself, but she still felt wounded every time the cat slithered away from her outstretched hand in favour of Amélie's.

 

Amélie suggested that he just needed some time to get used to Lena. Lena suggested that Bijou was a prick.

 

"Bijou has become newly acquainted with his scratching post," Amélie announced as she sauntered back into the room and slid onto her stomach beside Lena. She grinned at her girlfriend. "I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore."

 

"Should I finish you off, then, love?" Lena asked with a great stretch that betrayed whatever inkling of flirtation she was hoping to portray. To be fair, she'd been on her knees between Amélie's legs for a good chunk of time - her joints needed the relief.

 

Amélie looked up in thought, but the impish grin on her plump lips suggested she'd already conjured a plan. "I was thinking we could try something different, peut-être _?_ "

 

"Oh, yeah? What types-a porn you been watchin, then?" Lena quizzed, watching as Amélie shifted to hang off the edge of the bed, rummaging through the top drawer of her nightstand. And, boy, did Lena enjoy the view. Amélie's ass beat out the Grand Canyon as one of the newer Seven Wonders of the World, in Lena's opinion. 

 

"I haven't been watching anything  _new_ ," Amélie replied. When she sat back up, she presented Lena with a dildo and a bullet vibrator, both in Amélie's favourite colour - purple - in one hand and what looked to be a pair of black briefs with a little hole in the front. A little bottle of lube, too. "Though, my favourite site had a sale. Twenty-five percent off harness kits."

 

Obviously, Lena knew what harnesses and vibrators were. She'd shelled out enough money on indie porn that there was no way she _wouldn't_ know what they were. They were just foreign to her in the sense that she'd never had them presented to her, together, for actual use. Plus, Amélie just looked so darn _jazzed_ about them, which made Lena very aware of how little experience she herself had with such toys.

 

"Twenty-five percent? That's a... a good deal." Lena contributed. She pointed at the items in her girlfriend's hands. "You gonna use those on me, or...?"

 

"Technically, we're going to use them on each other at the same time. Besides, I got these in a small, just for you." As if she were giving a demonstration to a crowd, Amélie turned the harness over in her hands, slipping the bullet vibrator into a neat little pocket in the crotch of the briefs. "See? You can slip the bullet in here, and the vibe in the ring at the front. Fun for everyone, oui _?_ "

 

"Wee," Lena repeated. She watched as her girlfriend expertly handled the amount of items in her hands, musing, "You look like you've done this before."

 

Amélie, ever perceptive, took a break from squeezing the dildo into the small ring at the front of the briefs to slip her palm underneath Lena's chin, squeezing her cheeks. "Sois pas nerveuse, ma belle. I can be on top, if you like."

 

"Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh if I make an ass of myself." Lena furrowed her brows in confusion. "What do you even do with your hands when someone's riding you? You don't have to worry about that kinda thing when you're usin' your fingers."

 

Amélie made an amused face at her girlfriend as she withdrew her hands to resume her work with the various toys and the harness they belonged in. "Et toi? Quels types de pornographie regardes-tu? Tu ne sais pas quoi tu devrais faire avec tes mains."

 

Lena narrowed her usually wide, hazel eyes. "Are you making fun of me?"

 

Amélie simply replied by handing the assembled kit to her lover. "Get dressed, minette."

 

Lena wasn't sure why she expected putting the harness on to feel significantly different from putting on regular underwear. The only real difference was the weight, given that it was supporting the weight of the bullet and a fake dick.

 

"These are pretty comfortable," Lena mused. "D'you think I could wear these as normal undies?"

 

Amélie stared at Lena for a moment before asking, "Have you been doing your laundry?"

 

"I plead the fifth."

 

Amélie rolled her eyes and finally got to the lube, sitting back on her haunches between Lena's scrawny legs. Lena watched as her girlfriend drizzled the gel along the length of the dildo and, now making direct eye contact with Lena, used both of her hands to spread it.

 

Lena had never given much thought to packing - seemed like a hassle - but watching Amélie stroke her, her skilled hands moving up and down, her eyes never leaving Lena's... "This is... k-kinda hot."

 

"Mmm..." Amélie hummed with a smirk. She slipped into the low rasp she did when things began to heat up between her and Lena, asking, "How do you want me, Lena?"

 

Lena blinked a couple of times. "What do you mean?"

 

Just like that, Amélie's voice slipped back into its usual timbre, or, the voice she used when she was trying to be flirty and her efforts went over Lena's head. "Are you in a boobs or butts kind of mood?"

 

"Um... butts, I guess? Not that you don't have great boobs. Because you do. Have great boobs, I mean." Lena quickly added. She was still nervous, even though Amélie being on top meant she wouldn't have to do _too_ much work besides lie there. And figure out what it was she was supposed to do with her hands.

 

"Reverse cowgirl it is, then," Amélie decided. She maneuvered around the width of Lena's thighs and turned around, facing away from Lena with the slightest arch of her back, just to give Lena a little more butt action. She looked over her shoulder with a grin. "Would you mind holding it in place for me, bichette _?"_

 

"Hold on," Lena said, reaching down the front of the briefs. "Gimme a sec. I forgot to turn the bullet on. Where's the button on th-- _oh._ "

 

Amélie snickered. "Tu l'as trouvé _?_ "

 

Lena shuddered against the pulsing sensations that rocked her core. " _Wee._ "

 

"You're so cute, petite _._ Are you ready?" Amélie wiggled her butt around a little bit for emphasis.

 

"Y-Yeah, go for it, love."

 

Lena wrapped her hand around the base of the dildo and, _holy shit,_ watching Amélie sink down onto it would be enough to do her in. Were it not for the way Amélie expertly took close to the entire toy inside her with a long, low moan, Lena would have forgotten how close Amélie had been earlier. It took Amélie a moment to adjust, swirling her hips to familiarize herself with the dildo, before starting in on a steady rhythm.

 

"Wow," Lena breathed, already hypnotized by the movements of Amélie's behind. "Wow, wow, wow..."

 

Amélie let out a soft moan that turned into a laugh. She gathered her hair - long, black locs that were secured atop her head in a neat, shiny ponytail - and let it rest over her shoulder, glancing back at Lena. "T'aimes ça?"

 

Even if Lena concentrated, she wouldn't know what the words Amélie said meant - she was especially checked out of her own head now that she was watching Amélie ride her. The urge to _just grab her ass_ was so overwhelming that Lena barely registered it as an individual thought so much as part of the buzz of dirty thoughts somewhere in the front of her mind.

 

As if on cue, Amélie teased, "You can touch me, you know."

 

Lena slowly rose her hands to rest on each of Amélie's buttocks and looked up, though Amélie wasn't looking back anymore. "S'this okay?"

 

"Mm- _hmm_ ," Amélie replied. Lena could hear the grin in her voice and suddenly really wished she could see Amélie's face, which was conflicting with the fact that she was really liking her current view. She wanted to see all the pretty faces Amélie made when she moaned, but her ass really was to die for. Amélie reached behind her to take Lena's hands in her own, guiding them to rest on her hips. "Hold me here, Lena."

 

"O-Okay... God, you're so pretty," Lena sighed, both in relief at the fact that Amélie was walking her through how and where she wanted to be touched and because the rocking of Amélie's hips gave Lena more friction against the bullet. Fun for everyone, indeed. "Beautiful."

 

Lena listened to Amélie's equally beautiful moans as she began grinding her hips against the toy. "I'm close, Lena."

 

"Already?" Lena blurted out. She blushed and wanted so badly to just put her hands over her shitty little mouth, but kept them on Amélie's hips. She was a little jealous that this fake, floppy dick could get Amélie off faster than Lena apparently could, but, in her defense, she'd done most of the work before Bijou interrupted, and-

 

"God, _yes_..."

 

Lena decided it was time to stop thinking about Amélie's awful cat and focus on Amélie herself. "Turn around, love, I wanna see you."

 

Amélie had to get off the toy entirely to do so - Lena half expected her to just swivel around, which was kind of a funny thing to picture - and, holy shit, she was soaked. Lena remembered to hold the base of the dildo for Amélie and she wasted no time getting back inyo her rhythm. This time, she kept her eyes on Lena, lashes fluttering as she struggled to keep her eyes open at all.

 

"You are so sexy," Lena muttered as her eyes flitted all over Amélie's beautiful body, her plump, parted lips, her curves, her tits - she was perfect.

 

Amélie's hands were pressed flat against Lena's torso to help her keep her balance as she moved. She took Lena's hands in hers again and guided Lena's palms over her breasts, letting her head fall back at the contact. With Amélie as her guide, Lena grabbed at her girlfriend's breasts, breathing, "Is this okay, love?"

 

"Yes, yes, Lena, kiss me," Amélie panted, her eyes making contact with Lena's. "Kiss me, minette, kiss me..."

 

Lena took Amélie's face in her hands, taking a moment to just _look_ at her before pressing her lips to Amélie's own. Amélie's hands found Lena's hair as she kissed back, deep, hard, the grinding of her hips as desperate as the nature of her kiss. This time, Lena didn't know what to do with her hands because there was so much to touch, her hands flitting between Amélie's face, her breasts, her waist, anything within her reach.

 

"I'm so close, Lena," Amélie said as she tilted her head back to give Lena's lips better access to her neck. She gasped, groaned, gave herself entirely to Lena. And Lena took her, holding Amélie close, watching every second of her beautiful orgasm. She felt Amélie's lips against her scalp as she rode the high, ground out the shocks that ran through her body at full force.

 

Lena grinned - Bijou wasn't there to interrupt this time. The little shit.

 

Amélie kept her body pressed close to Lena's as she caught her breath. She hummed into Lena's ear with a dazed little smile on her face. "C'était parfait, Lena."

 

 _Parfait._ That, Lena understood. She nudged Amélie's cheek with her own to prompt her to look at Lena as she offered, still with a grin across her lips, "Maybe next time I can, I don't know, take you from behind, or something...?"

 

"Oh, là là, look who's eager," Amélie purred, swiftly moving to kiss Lena - not too softly, that would just be plain out of character for her. She let Lena deepen the kiss and buck her hips slightly in response to the touch, minding the fact that the bullet was still going strong. She pulled back from the kiss just long enough to breathe, "How should I please you, Lena?"

 

"Jesus, love, you gotta warn me before you say sexy things like that," Lena half-joked. She did consider the question, though, trying, "You think maybe we could try somethin' new?"

 

Amélie nodded, brushed the tip of her dewy nose to Lena's. "It's only fair. What did you have in mind?"

 

Lena was sure that she was blushing despite her already flushed face. It wasn't fair how nonchalantly, how confidently Amélie could just whip out a bunch of discounted sex toys and Lena struggled to blurt out a little, three-syllable word. She avoided Amélie's gaze and pretended not to see her smile in her peripheral vision. "Scissoring... seems cool."

 

"Seems cool," Amélie repeated. She'd always loved Lena's constant cheekiness, even when she didn't mean to be coy. "Is this because we watched  _La Vie d'Adèle_ the other night?"

 

Lena gave Amélie a confused stare, as she usually did when Amélie code switched.

 

Amélie clarified. " _Blue Is The Warmest Colour._ "

 

Pouting, Lena whined, "I knew what scissoring was before that, obviously! I've been a lesbian forever, Amy!"

 

"I'm only teasing you, Lena," Amélie laughed - the kind of ugly but endearing laugh that she saved for Lena, with the quietest hint of snorting that you would miss if you didn't pay close enough attention. This made Lena a little less embarrassed. Only marginally.

 

"I heard it's fake, or, at least, like, super hard to get a hang of, but we both get off, and depending on the position, I get to look at ya..." Lena shrugged at Amélie and smiled slightly. "Seems romantic, or something."

 

Amélie mumbled something about Lena being sweet, then bit her lip, purring, "Do the people who say it's super hard have girlfriends that have done thirteen years of ballet?"

 

At first, Lena failed to spot the correlation, but, as she watched Amélie's smile grow, her eyebrows slowly rose up further on her forehead. "Oh. _Oh._ "

 

"Yes, 'oh'." Amélie snickered. "You would like to be on top, yes? You should be in control now and again - c'est enivrant."

 

By the look on her girlfriend's face as she unseated herself from the dildo, Lena assumed that Amélie spoke positively about being in control, to which she replied, "It's all a farce. I'm not as much of a tease as you are."

 

"And that's what I like about you."

 

Amélie's wink perfectly countered Lena's pout. When Lena was done lamenting about Amélie's occasional unfairness in the bedroom, she slipped off the harness which, for her, meant it was time to get down to business. "Um..."

 

With a comforting smile, Amélie held Lena's hand as she laid on her back, her head on one of many pillows. "Ça va, Lena. Just do what feels right to you and we'll figure out the rest together."

 

"Roger. No makin' fun, like I said." Lena pointed a finger at Amélie. 

 

"Je te le jure."

 

Her reply sounded promising enough. Mumbling an "okay", Lena took Amélie's right leg in her hand, holding it there for a moment as she thought about the physics of tribadism. She probably should have done some more practical research on the whole thing - all she really had at her disposal was her memory of some really good porn she'd watched.

 

Amélie stared up at Lena, her leg still elevated in her girlfriend's grasp. "Ça va?"

 

"Just gotta figure out the angle, love," Lena chuckled nervously, failing to convince Amélie that everything was under control. She knew she didn't have to perform for Amélie - Amélie told her so - but she was far too much of a Leo to bruise her ego by failing to recreate half of her spank bank. "I'll just... slide in right here..."

 

Lena hoisted Amélie's leg over her shoulder, pushing Amélie's knee closer to her chest so that Lena could fit between her girlfriend's spread legs. Much easier pictured than done.

 

"It might be easier if you turned to the side, Lena," Amélie mused.

 

"Yeah, but I wanna  _see_ you."

 

"Okay, here..." Amélie lifted her hips momentarily to hoist her other leg over Lena's shoulder, instructing, "Come closer, ça marchera."

 

Grateful that Amélie had some inches on her and had legs from here to Antarctica, Lena scooted foward and -  _oh_ \- audibly yelped at the sudden feeling of softness, slickness that matched her own. She looked down - perfect alignment. "Holy shit."

 

"You're welcome." Amélie smirked.

 

"I ever tell you how smart you are, love?" Lena choked out. She shifted into a more comfortable position, trying not to giggle at the fact that she was essentially sitting on Amélie's butt. "Ready?"

 

"Born ready."

 

Lena bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath through her nostrils. The first roll of her hips went surprisingly well and set her senses alight more than the initial touch. Amélie felt it, too, judging by her gasp, the fluttering of her lashes. Their eyes locked and, daring to continue against the butterflies in her stomach - it was all so new - Lena ground her hips again, tenative and slow.

 

"Keep it like this, chérie," Amélie whispered, her breath hitching in her throat. The slightest arch of her back followed, careful enough as to not upset the balance between them. "Oh..."

 

Keeping her eyes on Amélie's face, not wanting to miss a single moment of the pleasure washing over her beautiful girlfriend, Lena braced herself with a hand on Amélie's thigh, stroking her smooth skin. The intensity in her core grew as she thought about how it felt, on a psychological level, for them to be able to please each other this way. They lacked the... _equipment_ , per se, to make love like this all the time, but when they did - oh, when they did...

 

Lena's head was spinning. The sensation was different this time around, but this perfectly picked up from where the bullet left off, the pleasure building deep inside her so rapidly that it was almost alarming. She didn't care how stupid they may have looked from the outside - if it meant she could feel Amélie like this, pressed up against her in a way that she'd never felt before, she'd make a fool of herself any day.

 

"You're so pretty, Amy," Lena sighed. She turned her head to press her lips against Amélie's leg, too scared to move and ruin their perfect position, but too enamored not to touch Amélie, whisper to her.

 

In return, Amélie ran the pads of her fingers down Lena's torso, just grazing her breasts as she dragged her hand down, keeping it planted on her stomach. Her eyes followed each of Lena's movements, and Lena wondered if Amélie was just as mesmerized by this as she was.

 

Like it always did when Lena was this close to Amélie, Lena's mind wandered - she thought about how Amélie would feel wrapped around her fingers now that the proof of their arousal was mixed together, how she would moan at the friction, how _both_ of them would sound together, whatever sexy French words would fall from Amélie's lips at the moment of release.

 

"I want to see you, Amy, let me see you cum," Lena mumbled, clearing her hair out of her face, wanting nothing more than to see Amélie - all of her. Lena's cheeks burned, her whole body burned. The upside to Lena not having paid very much attention to Amélie's clit meant they could orgasm together, and the thought of both of them reaching their peak at the same time made Lena groan.

 

"Fingers," Amélie gasped, then, clarifying with actions rather than words, took one of Lena's hands to place it between her thighs. The added friction and the way Lena's knuckles rubbed just hard enough against Amélie as she touched herself made Amélie moan, long and loud, her cries laden with desire. 

 

It was almost too much for Lena to handle. Between the pleasure, watching her usually so calm and cool girlfriend squirm and gasp underneath her, being in control like this, she might lose her mind, but it would be oh, so worth it.

 

As both of them expected, Lena came first with Amélie's name on her lips, Amélie hot on her heels. Lena struggled to keep her eyes on Amélie, the sudden spike in pleasure rocking her body, but she persevered, somehow even more turned on knowing Amélie felt what she did. Her beautiful features somehow became even more beautiful when they were contorted in response to the pleasure that mounted with each persistent roll of Lena's hips, each curl of her fingers, pushing both of them to their absolute limits.

 

Lena's lids fluttered as she came down from her high, watching Amélie do the same. Out of courtesy for Amélie's legs, Lena unseated herself from her position, lying on her side and staring up at the ceiling. Holy  _shit._

 

"You know when, like... you're about to cum, right? And your thoughts go all, like..." Lena made a noise that sounded like a revving engine, then wet her lips. "And you just... you just think about the person you're with? And how much you like 'em."

 

Amélie glanced at Lena and smiled. "I suppose I can relate, yes."

 

"Good. Happens a lot when I'm with you. The part with the thoughts. And the orgasms, too." Once Lena was sure she had her head on straight, she turned her head to grin at Amélie. "You did ballet?"

 

"Oui. Gymnastics, too, when I turned twelve. I am very much out of practice, but..." Amélie shrugged and smiled back. "I would like to get back into them, yes."

 

Lena would be lying if she said the first thing on her mind wasn't how much more flexible Amélie would become should she regularly partake in these physical activities once again. The second thing on her mind was Amélie in a sparkly, purple leotard, like the ones they had in the Olympics. How bangin' would her butt look in one of those? "Aww, did you have to wear a little tutu?"

 

Amélie rolled her eyes. "Only for recitals."

 

"Do you have pictures?" Lena teased further. "Aww, little baby Amy doing that _Swan Lake_ shit, like in the Barbie movies."

 

Putting her hand in Lena's face, Amélie refused to entertain her girlfriend's attempts to embarrass her. "Non. Besides, all the pictures are at home."

 

Lena blinked a few times as she moved Amélie's hand away from the tip of her nose, holding it with her own. She guessed that, by "home", Amélie didn't mean her apartment on The Quay. She turned onto her side to better focus her attention on Amélie. "Do you ever miss it? Ivory Coast, 'n' stuff?"

 

Amélie pursed her lips briefly, which made Lena worry that she may have upset her girlfriend with the question. "Mm...  parfois. I'm just glad I have a lovely girlfriend to make it feel like home here."

 

Lena replied with a goofy smile and a peck on Amélie's lips. For what it was worth, Amélie made it feel a lot more like home for her, too.

 

"You should visit with me one day, ma belle," Amélie offered, turning onto her side and propping herself up on her elbow with her cheek resting in her palm. She "walked" her fingers along Lena's flat stomach, then laid her hand flat to rub Lena's stomach.

 

Lena was surprised Amélie remembered that she could appreciate a good tummy rub. She purred at the contact. "Yeah? I should brush up on my  _fran-say._ "

 

Amélie cringed. "On second thought... I'll just send you a postcard."

 

"Now, what is it you always say to me?  _Sawyer gentle?_ "

 

"C'est  _soyez gentille,_ et tu le sais," Amélie pinched Lena's stomach and Lena giggled in response. Amélie grinned. "We can always practice."

 

Lena bit her bottom lip. "Maybe with some more scissoring between lessons?"

 

Amélie leaned down to give Lena a kiss. "Bien sûr. With Bijou safely quarantined."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i sure as hell hope y'all enjoyed the fruits of my lesbianism! s'il y a des erreurs avec mon français, please let me know in the comments! french is my second language and i'm always open to learning more.
> 
> also, if you wanna play overwatch for pc with me, my btag is abhglowkit#1195 [finger guns]


End file.
